


Spooktober Day 4 - Superstitions - Penguin x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slight Humor, Superstitions, cuddly, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 4 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).
Relationships: Penguin (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 12





	Spooktober Day 4 - Superstitions - Penguin x Reader

Penguin was casually making a sandwich in the dining area of the submarine, tapping his foot and off-key humming a non existing tune. He was so focused on stilling the rumbling in his stomach that he never heard you enter through the open door, nor noticed you sneak up on him until it was already too late. He nearly jumped in surprise when you suddenly wrapped your arms around him from behind, almost simultaneously whispering _"hey babe_ " in his ear.

_"Shit y/n. I didn't hear you come in."_ He wasn't angry, he just clearly got a little heart attack because of your surprise. And that had been exactly what you had planned. _“Boo”_ you whispered in his ear as he turned around to place a kiss on your forehead. _“What was that good for?”_ he pretended not to be too flustered by the sudden display of affection, something he would probably never get entirely used to. _“I wanted to give you a little scare,”_ you laughed, _“and I wanted to give you this.”_ You grabbed his hand and put in a miniature horseshoe on a chain. He stared at it for a while before looking at you again, a questioning look in his eyes. _“It’s Friday the 13th, better have something for good luck on you to counter the bad”_

You could barely see him raise an eyebrow with that hat of his, but the sarcasm and disbelief in his voice was very clear. _“Really y/n? You believe in that kind of stupid thing?” “It’s not stupid!!” Y_ ou puffed up your cheeks a little as you said it. “ _Fine then, I’ll take the lucky charm and let you have all kinds of bad luck today_.” You grabbed the little necklace back and stepped out of the kitchen, leaving your boyfriend shaking his head at your antics. He knew you were a little upset, and he would do everything to make it up to you once his sandwich was finished and your initial disgruntlement had passed by. He didn’t like having you upset, but he was even more so determined to just let this pass by peacefully, not feeling like a full-blown argument at the moment would do either of you any good. So a sandwich later and a bunch of peppered kisses on your face would help right?

If only he didn’t drop the sandwich and then bumped his head when he got back up after bending over to grab it from the floor. Bad luck? Couldn’t be, just a little clumsiness.

But then all the little incidents started stacking up. Slipping and tripping over nothing three times. Accidentally giving Bepo one of his favorite jumpsuits to use as a rag instead of the older one he had been meaning to throw out. Then he broke a glass he could’ve sworn he was just holding in his hand. It just slipped through his fingers. He was cursing whatever deity anyone believed in and made his way to your room, furiously knocking on the door.

_“Yeah?”_ You opened the door, an eyebrow raised and waiting for the apologies for your earlier banter. Even though you weren’t actually mad, you knew Penguin would come back and apologize as he always did. And then you would just hug him, give him all the kisses, and it would be as if nothing had happened. But he looked more disheveled than apologetic and you were curious as to why that may be.

_“You were right” “excuse me?”_ He pulled you by the hand, dragged you onto your bed, and held you close. You were taken by surprise by the sudden movements, but saw no reason to complain. _“I had so many things go wrong. I dropped stuff, I fell- oh I fell so many times y/n. And my favorite jumpsuit is currently being used by Bepo to clean some of the engines”_ He sounded a little frantic,as if the whole Friday the 13th was really getting to him. You made some shushing noises, smiling softly as you took off his hat and ran your fingers through his hair, a gesture that never failed to calm him down a little, as he relaxed into your touch.

_“So you’re not going to mock my superstitions anymore?”_ He shook his head in response. _“We’re also not leaving your bed anymore y/n. At least not until midnight. No amount of horseshoes can fix today now.”_ You giggled. Cuddling till midnight wasn’t the worst plan you’ve heard him make. _“I guess we’ll have no choice”._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).


End file.
